


Teenage Inspector Javert, and the Case of the Popular 'Saint'

by TheLawr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, High School AU, Im not really sure what you think, It's also the 90s, Javert was emotionally constipated from a young age, M/M, Slow Burn, but its not what you think, or it is, rating and tags may change, so thats a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawr/pseuds/TheLawr
Summary: "There were many things that Javert despised; summer, water, criminals, the spice girls that were apparently all the rage right now, but at the moment what really took the cake was his hatred for Jean Valjean."Everyone is convinced that the oh so popular Jean Valjean is a saint, well everyone but Javert. He is convinced that Valjean, (like his friends) is a criminal, but he just needs evidence to prove so.





	Teenage Inspector Javert, and the Case of the Popular 'Saint'

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Highschool AU for a while, so a mate of mine and me set out to come up with a semi alright plot for a slow burn, and I hope we've done that? We'll see I guess.   
> I'll try and update regularly, but uh I say that at the beginning of every school year about studying and I may or may not have 3 exams next week that I know nothing for?? But I mean this is far more important than school anyway am I right?   
> But uh yeah, hope you like it, and lemme know what you think, I'm new to this so any advice or criticism is welcome.

There were many things that Javert despised; summer, water, criminals, the spice girls that were apparently all the rage right now, but at the moment what really took the cake was his hatred for Jean Valjean. Jean Valjean was king of the school, Mr popular, he was not particularly tall, in fact, he was shorter than the school average, but he was incredibly in shape, rippling muscles and all, with bouncy chocolate brown curls and eyes that matched in colour. 

It was none of these things that made Javert hate Jean Valjean, in fact, he couldn’t care less about the school hierarchy, what he did care about was that people spoke of Valjean as though he were an angel, the kindest and saintly person in the whole world when he was anything but. Jean Valjean was a sadist, and a criminal, he didn’t have complete proof yet, but he must be. 

Valjean’s friends, his goons were the foulest people Javert had ever encountered. They were rude, always talking back to students and teachers alike, violent, they could often be seen bullying people around the school including Javert himself, and not only this but they often partook in illegal activities such as drugs or stealing. Yet their leader, their mascot, Jean Valjean was revered as saintly? No, Javert would not let this stand. 

He had just spent all of English being constantly distracted by two of Valjean’s friends Percival Jones, and Rupert Markes bragging about their latest stealing haul to the other students around them. Now no one ever mentioned Valjean’s name in this discussion, but he must be involved. Only a criminal would have surrounded themselves with other criminals, a saint would not. Javert must find evidence of this, he must prove to the school that Valjean was not the saint they all thought him to be. But how to go about it?

He was continuing his musing about how to investigate Valjean, as the bell rung, and he gathered his things before shuffling his way out into the corridor, and into the throng of students. He was suddenly roused from his deep thought as he was violently flung into a nearby locker. He looked up to meet the eyes of Percival Jones as he continued past Javert laughing and high fiving his friends. Jean Valjean was with them and didn’t so much as spare a glance in Javert’s direction, yes what a kindly saint. 

Javert quickly picked himself up and hurried off to his humanity class, which he by chance shared with not only Percival but Valjean as well. The teacher was droning on about something to do with free speech, and how everyone’s opinion is valid. While most days Javert would listen contently to such a rant wanting to pay as much attention in class as he could so that he could achieve the best grades possible, but today he was distracted. 

In this particular class, Jean Valjean sat directly in front of Javert, and he just couldn’t help but stare at him, trying to pick him apart without conversing with him, trying to see a piece of evidence he had not seen before. Valjean constantly shifted and fidgeted in class, often staring out of the window directly adjacent to him, lost in his own thoughts, yet even then he couldn’t sit still. Restlessness, maybe it was his criminal instinct to run under the gaze of suspicious eyes, Javert thought to himself and smirked in response, I’ll have you soon Jean Valjean.

His eyes suddenly snapped from Valjean back to the teacher as he had just let out a loud whistle to regain the attention of the class.   
“Now everyone, listen up, for your project this term you will be expressing your own personal views on a specific topic, of your own choosing. Now it is great to have an opinion, but if you really want that opinion to hold any water you need facts to back it up, so not only will you need to present your point of view you will need to produce evidence as to why your point is valid, try and convince us why we should believe you. Now to make this even more interesting you will be working in groups of three, now you do not have to all agree on your point of views, but everyone must be considered in the overall project. I will draw the groups by random.” 

The class divulged into chatter, with most discussing how much they hated this, and why couldn’t they choose their own groups. Javert hated working in groups but understood that arguing with his teacher would not bring with it anything good, so he’d have to suck it up and work with whatever imbecile he was put with. He prayed to God for it to be someone who at least had some sort of creative idea on how to present the project, as while he was very good at researching, presenting was something that he was less than skilled at. 

“Okay class, I will now draw your groups,” the teacher said and reached his hand into a fedora he’d produced from seemingly nowhere and shuffled through small pieces of paper that Javert assumed had his and his classmates’ names on them. “Okay so first of we have, Molly, Connor, andddd, Jessica.” There was excited babbling from across the other side of the classroom as the students that had been put together rejoiced to be with people they liked, sadly Javert knew that the same would not be true for him, or his respective partners. 

“Okay next we have, Percival, Valjean, and..” there was a movement in front of him as Percival turned to Valjean to high five him when he was interrupted by the teachers next word,   
“Javert.” Oh, well this would be interesting. Percival and Valjean swivelled in their chairs to regard Javert, Percival scowled and sneered, while Valjean, on the other hand, had the audacity to smile with what Javert presumed was fake warmness, and he scowled in return. Though his face conveyed his feelings as being those of malice, inside he was almost joyful. This was the chance he needed to find out the information he needed about Valjean. This was his chance to expose him as what he truly was. Valjean may be smiling now, but he wouldn’t be when Javert was done with him.


End file.
